PewDiePie's Nightmare
by Kira-Harajuku
Summary: "Waking up where Daniel once did was not one of the top things I wanted. I think the same goes for Felix. Vanni, Luna. See you on the other side." Felix/PewDiePie FanFic. Felix/Oc. Rated T, may change.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know how I got here, or into these clothes, but I plan on escaping.

"And you must take me with you."

"What?"

I looked around the room. An amoire, a desk, a chest of drawers, and the large bed I was in. Where did that voice come from?

"Hello?"

"Right here, Miss."

My eyes averted to my left at the small bronze statue that was lain next to me. I cradled it in my hands.

"Ah, such soft palms."

I dropped the figure, startled.

"You can talk?"

It seemed to laugh at me. Speaking again, with a strong French accent.

"Of course. Now, pick me back up."

I gently held the figure, again, by the base.

"My name is Stephano."

I blinked at the small man.

"I'm Sylvanas Verjjio." I moved to dangle my bare feet off the bed. "How is it you can talk, Stephano?"

"Ah," he began, "I am a trapped man. I will never be anything more that this statue."

I smiled sadly at him.

"Do you know how I got in here?"

"Not particularly. But I need your help."

"With what?" I answered curiously.

"My friend is trapped here too, but I don't know where."

I stood stretching.

"I'll help you find -"

"Felix." He cut in.

I smiled walking to the door.

"Right, Felix."

I held Stephano in one hand, walking toward the door. Pulling on it with my free hand, I found it to be locked.

"Damn." I cursed, looking down.

"Why don't you look around the room for something?" Stephano interjected.

"Okey." I nodded. "I'll just set you down right here, Stephano." I spoke, placing him on the table nearest to the door. Reaching the chest of drawers to the left of the bed, I found them all to be empty.

Sighing, I searched the armoire next. My eye brows raised at what I saw.

It was my clothes. The clothes I was wearing before I woke up here. Along with my satchel. I smiled at them, picking them up and moving them to the bed.

"What did you find?"

I jumped at the French accent. I had forgotten he was there, if only for that moment.

"My clothes." I answered shortly.

"That reminds me." Stephano said, setting up a question. "Do you remember anything? Before waking up here, I mean."

I nodded at his voice. Moving to Stephano, I brought him back to the bed, holding him in my hands.

"I was going to a concert in the heart of Stockholm."

...

"Goodbye, Vanni!"

Swinging her beat-up, black satchel over her shoulder, orange haired Sylvanas skipped down the stairs of her three bedroom house.

Vanessa, Sylvanas's younger sibling, rounded the corner from the family room to see her sister sitting in the entrance hallway, pulling on her shoes.

"Where to, Seyah?" Sylvanas looked up, taking in Vanessa's appearance.

Vanessa looked more like the father they never knew. She had inky black hair and large green eyes. The only thing that showed they were siblings was the single dark freckle under both of their left eyes. She was currently wearing a black baby-doll tee with a BioShock Little Sister on it, and some jean shorts. Vanessa wiggled her toes and played with the sucker in her mouth, making her seem younger than fourteen.

Moreover, Sylvanas was always curious with the nicknames people gave her. This one had always been. Well, since Vanessa could talk.

"AWOLNation came to Sweden." Sylvanas grunted, forcing one shoe on that was still tied. "I didn't think to ask," She continued after her mini shoe victory. "But do you wanna tag along? It'll be me, Luna, Serj, and a couple other guys from college."

Vanessa looked down, shaking her head . She had no problem with Luna, Sylvanas's best friend, but she hated Serj, Sylvana's boyfriend. He wasn't ugly, on the outside anyway, but he had serious sexist issues.

"No, thanks." Vanessa said, leaning against the wall. "Jane, Drake, and Mark are coming by. We're gonna have a miniature party."

Sylvanas smiled, pulling on the second shoe. "Alright." She stood up. "I know you don't want to hear this, but big sister speech time: No drugs, no sex, no alcohol, and no getting us evicted from ruckus noise making." Vanessa only tilted her head.

"I should be saying that to you, Seyah." Vanessa started, "With you being with Serj, and all."

Sylvanas gave her sister a disconcerning look. "You know I'm not the physical, touchy-feely type."

"Right, right."

"Vanni." Sylvanas spoke in a warning tone, then smirked playfully. "I trust you, kiddo. So trust me."

Sylvanas wrapped her sister in a friendly hug, kissing her forehead, and ruffling her hair on the depart.

"Lock up after your friends get here. I have a key," Sylvanas jingled the keys, in proving. "Don't wait up."

"Okeeeyy!" Vanessa moaned, playfully shoving Sylvanas down the entrance hallway, to the door.

"Bye-bye!" Sylvanas called, walking outside. Vanessa shut the door behind her. Sylvanas jogged off the lawn, and joined the afternoon crowd.

"SVET LANAAA!"

Sylvanas turned to the new voice. A green and white blur barely gave Sylvanas any reaction time.

"Holy hell, Luna." Sylvanas grunted. "Fat mother fucker." She mumbled to the platnium blonde female perched on her back.

"Svet lannaa, don't be so sour!" Luna pinched her cheeks from behind. "You Romanians, such crazy, angry people."

Sylvanas rolled her eyes at the girl she had become best friends with when she moved here, to Stockholm, Sweden, for college. Her name was Luna Sekkein. Luna claimed that Sylvanas, that name, didn't fit her, and from then on called her Svet Lana.

"Oi, Luna. Get off her."

Luna rolled her chocolate-coloured eyes, sliding off Sylvanas's back. "Que douchebag mode." She mumbled at the deep, male voice.

"She was just playing, Serj. No harm in that."

Serj Lentin ignored his girlfriend's statement with a roll of his eye. He wrapped and arm around her waist, placing a light kiss on her lips. He had wild black hair and black eyes to match. He was very attractive, but very.. emotionless? She couldn't put a word on him.

After that moment, various others caught up, and the group lightly chatted til they reached the venue.

Sylvanas unwound herself from Serj's arm, pausing.

"What?"

"Smoke break." Sylvanas said smiling shyly. One of the other girls offered to go with her, but Sylvanas politely declined.

"I'll be back soon. Pick out a seat for me."

Serj shrugged, walking in with some of the other girls. Luna stayed behind, looking at Sylvanas.

"Oh, Svet Lana." She smiled sadly. "That will be your death one day."

...

"It was then that I went into a nearby alleyway. I felt a small prick on my arm when I raised my cigerette to my lips, then... nothing." Sylvanas finished quietly.

Stephano sighed, inaudible. That wasn't helpful at all. Not that he would tell her that.

"Well, I suppose you should change into those clothes." Stephano said. "You'll be more flexible and comfortable."

Sylvanas nodded. She immediatly tried to pull the thick, blue dress over her head, but the bodice was too tight. She groaned, pulling at the fabric that refused to give.

"OH!"

Sylvanas dropped her hands to her bag digging through it. After grunting various times and proclaiming, "I know it's in here.", she gave up the digging and dumped her satchel all across the bed.

"My cigerettes, lighter, wallet, gum, water bottles, granola bars, handgun, pack of cards- AH HAH! There you are!"

Raising her arm, Sylvanas now held a black switchblade. "Hot and dangerous.." She mumbled, giggling quietly.

Opening the gunmetal-coloured blade, one large, round, and ice blue eye stared back at her.

"Okeey!" Sylvanas slowly slipped the blade under the first layer of her clothes. The loud ripping noise satisfied her.

Before she knew it, she was back in her black v-neck, cargo capris, and her beat-up converse, and standing on a pile of blue fabric shreads.

"Ah," She said rolling her shoulders. "This feels much better."

Sylvanas began packing back all the stuff in the satchel, minus the cigerettes. She figured this near death experience would be the best time to quit. She tossed them over her shoulder in the corner.

"Okey. Now to search for a way out of here."

Sylvanas began digging though all the drawers. It was when she came to the desk that she found a clue to where Felix might be.

On top of the antique writing table was a piece of partchment. Scralled on it was a letter. Sylvanas began to read outloud.

"_Janie's Diary, Day One._

_ I'm alive. I can't believe I'm alive. I thought those men in white where going to kill me. 'We're just testing' they say... But there's something to this. I will find out what. At least they told me Keegan is safe. I can't see him, though. They keep the girls and boys separated. I'm guessing he's just on the other side of the hallway. How? Well, I can here men screaming... So close. Everyday, I pray it's not Keegan, and that we'll get back home safely... Here's to waking up tomorrow."_

Sylvanas paused, looking back at Stephano.

"So, maybe Felix is closer that we thought. That's good news."

Stephano agreed with a quiet, "Mhm."

Sylvanas turned back to the desk. Pulling open the bottom drawer, a vial and a canister rolled to the front.

Opening up the canister, she stuck her finger in the ash-like product.

"Flint?" She rubbed her two coated fingers together, feeling them slightly scratch.

"Is this a Tinderbox?" She turned her head to the side, wiping her fingers on the chair. "That's helpful."

She picked up the vial next. There was a purple liquid inside. The label read '_Sanity Potion_', and Sylvanas made her educated guess. People probably went insane in here, they had to be medicated. She found this of use too, and laid in on top of the desk to pack away later.

Opening up the second drawer, another vial rolled to the front. "Laudabuda..." Sylvanas trailed off. "I can't really read the front label, but the back says '_For relief of aches and pains, take one tablespoon every 2 hours.'_ "

"That will help you out too, I'm sure." Stephano said. "But keep looking for something to get us out of here."

"I'm trying..." She mumbled.

Pulling open the top drawer, a key slid to the front. "Awesome." Sylvanas said, placing the key on top of the desk too.

Lastly, she opened the small cabinet compartment on the left. She smiled at what she saw. It was a lantern, and a bottle of oil.

Standing up, Sylvanas put everything in her bag-minus the lantern, the key, and Stephano- and headed to the door, statue, key, and lantern in hand. Setting Stephano down for a moment, Sylvanas unlocked the door, leaving the key in the lock.

"Shall we be on our way?" Sylvanas asked, picking up the golden man.

"Yes. Pewdie, we're coming." Stephano said.

"Pewdie?" Sylvanas questioned, stepping out into the darkened hallway.

"It's a nickname for him." Sylvanas only nodded, saying nothing more.

...

Room after room, Sylvanas searched finding only the vials, oils, and Tinderboxes. She was now about to enter the last room in the hall.

"Please, God." Sylvanas prayed quickly. "Let him be here."

Pushing open the door, her prayers we answered. In the dimly, candle-lit room, a dirty blonde-haired male lay, unmoving, on his stomach.

"Pewdie!" Stephano shouted, but he still didn't move. Sylvanas ran to him, setting Stephano on the side table.

"Felix?" Sylvanas rolled him over. She quickly checked for a pulse, breathing out in relief when she found one. "He's just sleeping." Sylvanas said quickly, relaxing. "We'll wait til he wakes up."

"Okay." Stephano said, seeming relieved too. "Check this room too. Everything can be useful."

Using three of the seven Tinderboxes she found, Sylvanas lit the remaining candles in the room.

Searching the room, she found two more Sanity Potions, a large canister of oil, and a Laudnaum. Sylvanas then returned to the desk beside where Felix layed. She sat down with a sigh.

Letting her eyes wander, they drifted over to Felix. He had a beautiful milky skin tone and his dark blonde hair had tints of brown and black. He seemed to have a five o'clock shadow of sorts. Very rugged looking. Glancing over his outfit, he was wearing slightly dirty blue jeans, and a white button up with the top three buttons down. Patches of dirt on his shirt too. His feet were sneaker clad.

"Felix, huh?" Sylvanas said out of nowhere.

"What?" Stephano replied.

"It's a fitting name, I guess." She said, dragging her eyes back to his face. "I mean, he looks like a Felix."

Sylvanas's eyes narrowed at a line of dirt on his face. Leaning over him, and licking her index finger, she swiped the dirt away. She sat back down after that, her eyes not leaving his face.

"I suppose so." Stephano mumbled, confused by her caring action.

"How do you know him?" Sylvanas asked.

"I'm not sure I do." Sylvanas looked at the statue, dumb-founded.

"I've dreamt about him."

Sylvanas seemed to lean away from Stephano after that.

"Idiot. That's not what I meant." Stephano said, heated. "I mean, I've had dreams where I've helped him escape from here mulitple times. I've never actually met him. But in those dreams," He paused, breathing. "He called him self 'Pewdiepie', or 'Pewdie' for short."

Sylvanas rested her head in her hands. "Well since we're on the topic of dreams..." She sighed, but continued.

"Before I woke up here, I dreamt of my death."

Stephano didn't know what to say.

"I saw this... Thing." Sylvanas said, unsure. "I don't think it was human.. Well, not anymore. It was almost comepletely white, lines of black bondage around its midsection, but it's mouth... It seemed to hang open, freely."

She visably shivered. Sylvanas opened her mouth to continue, but her head snapped up instead. Now Stephano could hear clearly.

It was moaning. Moaning and heavy footfalls. And it seemed to be coming this way.

"Oh, my god."

Sylvanas jolted up, running on the pads of her feet, blowing out all of the candles. She was quick and silent. Rummaging through her bag and sliding a chair in front of her for cover, Sylvanas drew the handgun and took aim for the closed door.

Anything that walked through that door was dead. If Sylvanas was one thing, it was a sharp-shooter. She took archery classes when she was younger, and was the highest ranking of all the students.

Her body seemed to vibrate with adrenaline and fear, but her face was set, emotionless. She wouldn't die when she just begun.

The horror-movie moan was getting louder, as where the heavy steps.

But all at once, they stoped.

And an ear-splitting scream echoed through out the room-and the rest of the estate, Sylvanas was sure.-

The door to the room they occupied blew open, exploding in to pieces. One sliver lodged into Sylvanas's cheek, but she never flinched. She kept her eyes on the door, finger ready on the trigger.

A large gust of wind followed the explosion. It moved Sylvanas's medium length hair in waves, and made lines of blood run all across the left side of her face . Her clothes, along with the other tapistries in the room, rustled around wildly. But the narrowed, icy-blue slits never moved.

She didn't even notice the man behind her wake in a quiet start.

...

It was the loud scream that woke me. The first thing that came to mind was Marzia.

Was she okay?

But my eyes found unfamilair sights. This dark ceiling wasn't mine. It wasn't Marzia's apartment either.

Okey... Where the hell am I?

I sat up, looking around. This definatly wasn't anywhere I had been, but it felt so familiar.. My eyes scanned around, and landed on a redheaded woman. Her back was to me, but the curve of her waist and the length of her hair gave away her gender. She was leaning over a chair, and pointed something to the door.

"... Pewdie?"

I jumped at the voice, eyes veering to my immediate left. A statue... A familiar statue... Where have I seen this before! And how did he know...?

"Sylvanas. He's awake." I heard the woman sigh at the French voice.

I looked back in her direction, only to find her standing, but bent over. Her face shielded from mine again. I could feel my face warm slightly at the sight. Then, I saw what she was doing. She flipped back up, still facing away from me, and her hair was now piled ontop of her head. She then turned and walked to me.

Slightly unfocused, crystal blue eyes stared deep into my sapphire colored ones.

"Felix, I presume."

Her voice was definatly that of a woman. It wasn't kid like, but deep and sexy. And her accent was of European decent too. She was also sporting a small gash on the left side of her face. It was bleeding, and had already coated the majority of that side of her face with blood.

I finally found my voice.

"Yeah, that's me. Who are you?"

She streched her arms over her head. When her arms returned to her side, she spoke.

"You heard him, didn't you?" She said in a joking tone, guestring to the small bronze staute. "I'm Sylvanas. I woke up here too." She blushed at something. "Well, not here, here! I woke up ... Eh, whatever. "

Sylvanas looked down to the floor.

"What now, Stephano?"

Just then, pieces began to fall into place.

"STEPHANO!"

Sylvanas clamped her hands over my mouth. "Quiet, big mouth! I don't want that thing coming back!"

"Sorry," I mumbled. "But I just realized where we are." I looked up the the redhead who was still looming over me.

"This is the same castle Daniel woke up in." I started. Sylvanas gave me a confused glance.

"We're in the same place of a horror game I've played. Amnesia."

...

We came to save a crazy person. Good call, Stephano. Then again... As I looked around, it dawned on me too. I had played Amnesia: The Dark Decent too, and this did look like the exact layout.

Well, maybe Blondie wasn't as crazy as I thought.

But man, did my face itch. As soon as I touched it, I bit down on my tounge hard. When the fuck did that happen?

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention this." Felix said, almost sheepish. "But, you're kinda bleeding. Here." He pointed to his face, where mine now seemed to ache.

"Multumesc, idiotule." I mumbled to Felix. I walked over to the vanity his room had. I ripped out the sliver of wood, hissing.

"Romanian?" Felix asked, guessing my nationality.

"Yes." I said, darkly. I pulled out one of the bottles of Laudnaum, and drank half of it. I dipped my pinky in it afterward, swiping it over my cut. I then wiped my face clear of the blood.

"And you?" I said, turning around. I took in the sight of his standing frame. He was leaner than I had guessed. "Swedish, perhaps?" I closed my eyes, rolling my shoulders. "That's only based off your accent. I'd guess Finnish next." I peered over at him.

"Yeah, I'm from Sweden." He smiled at me. I walked back over to him.

"So, the matter at hand?" I started. "It's me, and you, and Stephano. We're trapped in this mad house, and I can't tell you how long we've already been in here before we woke up." I looked at Felix. "And, I believe you about the 'Amnesia' thing. I've played it a few times. This is the exact layout."

I picked up Stephano. "I don't know about you Felix, but I have at least two people that need me. I need to get home." Felix smiled brighty.

"We'll get out of here." He then looked at me, seriously, picking up the lantern. "Are you scared?"

"Immensly." I answered, then smiling. "But I'm determined." Felix walked to the door. He stopped at the frame, and motioned for me.

"Then, let's go."

...

Once the group stepped out into the hallway, their fates were forever intwined. Each individual hoping to return home soon. However, they all shared the common feeling that they belonged here. Together.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this is kinda short. Hearts From KIRA!

* * *

"Felix. Please. Let's rest."

Sylvanas was loosing steam after five hours of going in circles. Felix had to be at his edge too.

"We're not making any progress."

Felix didn't want to admit it, but she was right.

"Okey." Felix finally agreed. Picking a random room, Felix pushed the door opened. It was a bedroom. Alot of them in this hallway were. This is where they would rest tonight.

Putting Stephano on the dressing table, Sylvanas flopped, face-first, into the soft matress. Felix smiled at her goofy antics. In the short time they had been together, she'd grown on him. Always trying to joke about the 'Bro's' and various body pieces they'd seen. He knew she was terrified, he was too. But if she could put on a brave face, then so could he.

Sylvanas was like a best friend. Funny how near death experiances do that to you.

Said red-head flipped over to lay on her back. "We can sleep in intervels, if you'd like."

Felix was just about to agree, when a French-man beat him to it.

"Actually, you wouldn't want to do that."

Sylvanas sat up, looking at the bronze statue. "Why not, Stephano?"

"It would be a never-ending cycle of who is wide awake and alert and who is tired." Stephano said. Sylvanas's brows furrowed.

"I guess I get it." She said, sounding unconvinced. Sylvanas sighed, streching. "Then, how do we sleep, oh Wise one?"

Felix snickered. She was a spitfire.

"You should sleep together. I'll wake you if anything happens."

Sylvanas didn't know what to say. She was thankful for the dimly lit room, it hid her growing blush.

"That works for me." Felix answered oblivious to her. He almost immidately began undressing, stripping right down to his boxers.

"A little warning?" Sylvanas said blowing out two of the farthest candles, leaving the candle by the bed softly glowing.

"Why'd you blow those out?" Felix asked, burroring under the soft conforter.

"Two reasons." Sylvanas said, closing the door. "One, to keep the Bro's from seeing it, and coming in here. Two, to keep you from seeing me."

With that, she blew out the candle next to the bed. Sylvanas quickly dug through her bag for the spare pair of boxers she had found in another room. She stripped off her top shirt and pants, then pulled the boxer shorts on.

Even with no lights, Felix could see her clearly. She had a beautiful shape, he'd give her that.

...

I watched as Sylvanas groaped at the bed. Once she found the top of the blanket, she pulled it back. She was quiet amusing, really. She mumbled to herself, making various faces. Finally, she got into the bed.

"Asculta aici, idiotule.." Sylvanas spoke in quick Romanian. I translated in my mind: Listen up, idiot. Well something to that effect. I didn't exactly pass my forgien language.

"This," She drew a line inbetween us. "Is an invisable barrier. We don't touch, okey?" Sylvanas blushed, rolling onto her back.

"You don't want to know what I'd do to you if I woke up to you being too close."

I couldn't help but smile.

"Sounds sexual."

Sylvanas's eyes twitched, blushing deeper. "Oi, Felix. Don't test me." Her voice seemed to want to falter.

Without warning, I wound my arms around her midsection, pulling her to me in an innocent act.

"But, Sylvia!" I cooed, childishly. "I'm a snuggler!"

This felt weird. Marzia and her were completely different shapes... but it was similar somehow.

"A-and I'm a s-stabber." Sylvanas seemed to stutter out. "Let go-!"

I cut her off by pulling her as close as her form would allow. She squeaked quietly in responce.

"Nope." I started, closing my eyes. "We're sleeping like this."

I felt her back vibrate against my chest... She was growling. I stiffled a laugh.

"Goodnight, Sylvia."

...

'I hate my life.'

I stayed quiet as Sylvanas mouthed those last words to me, before accepting her fate, and going to sleep.

I watched the whole scene play out. There was something between them, neither one would admit. Not now, at the very least.

To me, those two must have been built for each other.

They'll be together one day.

Sure as my name is Stephano.

...

"Nope." _Click. _"Natch." _Click. _"Eh.. Fine."

Sylvanas flipped though her channel listings, finally setting on G-4. It was a gaming network that she had streamed from America.

This was her one day off. No school. No work. Sylvanas could finally relax. She sighed dreamily, relaxing into the plush, black couch of her large living area.

No sooner was she dozing off...

_SLAM!_

"Seyaaah!"

The crystal blue eyes of Sylvanas snapped open just in time to see her little sister running in the living room, forcing a newspaper in her face.

"Who the hell is that?"

"What?" Sylvanas mumbled to Vanessa.

"I can't read Swedish yet. What does this say?" Vanessa said, impaitently, sitting next to Sylvanas.

"_'Swedens own YouTube Star! Introducing Felix Kjellburg.'_" Sylvanas read the headline, looking over at Vanessa. "What about him?"

"What else does it say!"

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes at her sister, before bring them down to the first paragraph.

"_'Famous for his initial reactions to various horror games, such as Amnesia, Penumbra, Oni, and The Calling, Felix-A.K.A. PewDiePie- Is making a fine dream become reality.'_"

Vanessa smiled wide. "Felix! I should have known!" Vanessa pointed to the picture. Sylvanas's eyes widened. She'd seen him around her campus. Who knew he was so well known? Sadly, she had no classes with him.

"Oh, that's cool." Sylvanas said quietly.

"Don't you remember?" Vanessa started. "When we still lived in Bucharest, all I did was stay on the internet."

"That's all you do now." Sylvanas interrupted. Vanessa rolled her eyes at her.

"No, idiot. That guy, that looked alot like him!" Vanessa pointed to the picture again.

It finally hit her. Sylvanas shook her head.

"Oh! The guy that screamed all high-pitched and what not!"

Vanessa nodded enthuiastically. "Yeah!" She then stood up right, walking to the stairs. "I'm going to save this newspaper. It's too cool!"

"Then, go back to classes after!" Sylvanas yelled to the preteen that was running up the stairs.

Smiling and turning back to the T.V., Sylvanas layed down on the couch and went to sleep.

...

I felt Sylvanas jolt awake. She sat upright, glancing around the room. There was light seeping in now.

"What is it?"

She jumped at my voice. Her icy eyes found mine, and she blushed moving away to stand up.

"Felix. Felix Kjellburg, right?"

I sat up rubbing my head. I nodded slowly after.

"I just remembered. You, you're famous." Her eye widened, smiling. "Man, Vanni is going to be so jealous."

"Who?" I asked, curious.

"My baby sister." Sylvanas said, sitting on the bed again. "She's a fan of yours."

I looked over to Stephano. "You're quiet this morning." I said, changing the subject.

"Well, I was thinking."

"About what?" Sylvanas asked him. Stephano cleared his throat.

"Are acest drept de sunet, Sylvanas?" (Does this sound right, Sylvanas?)

Sylvanas was stunned, I was too. Stephano spoke Romanian?

"Foarte bine, de fapt. Cand ati invatat sa vorbesc limba Romana?" (Very good, actually. When did you learn to speak Romanian?)

Sylvanas waited patienly for a reply, Stephano seemed stumped. I know I was.

"Ma simt i-au cunoscut dintodeauna." (I feel like I have always known.) Stephano sighed, becoming serious. "Pot sa va pun o intrabare?" (Can I ask you a question?)

"Da." Sylvanas answered hesitantly. I knew that meant 'Yes.' And they say I didn't learn anything in Forigen Language.

"Iti place Felix?" (Do you like Felix?) Silence followed after Stephano asked that. I knew he asked something about me... But what?

"D-de ce solicita un astfel de l-lucru?" (Why ask such a thing?) Sylvanas managed to studder out, glancing at me breifly.

"Nevermind." Stephano said, switching back to English. "From your answer, I know enough."

...

Finally! We're finally getting somewhere!

Me, Felix, and Stephano finally made it out of the center building. Currently, we're trying to find our way into the outer castle, to get home.

"Can I have another drink of water, Sylvia?"

I stopped at Felix's voice. Turning to him, I nodded briefly. We acted sparingly with out food and water. I handed him the half full bottle of water.

It had been four days since I found Felix, and we're just now believeing we can make it.

After his short swig, Felix handed the bottle back to me. I stuck it back in my messenger bag.

_Snap!_

"Did you hear that?" I whispered, standing back-to-back with the blonde male. I heard him hesitate. "Yeah."

Felix unconsiencely gripped Stephano tigher, and pushed back into me.

I forced my hands to stop shaking. I couldn't very well shoot anything with these jitters.

And then, it appeared. Sprinting at us.

"Felix! Run!" I yelled, grabbing his free hand. I was pratically dragging him, til his feet caught up with his mind. Now, It was his turn to drag me.

"Fucking bro!" Felix managed to scream out in anger. Then he glanced down at me, formulating a plan. I didn't know how much longer running around the inner castle would work.

"If I can distract him, for a second, can you kill him?"

My eyes widened at Felix. He had never sounded so . . . So much like a leader.

I could only nod, but it was firm. He smiled lopsided at me. Then he did the most stupidest thing I could think of.

He dropped my hand, and began running towards the white monster.

Not a second after, his roar of pain rang out through the courtyard.

"Felix!"

"Don't stand there!" Felix hollered, taking another blow. "Shoot this mother fucker!"

All the voices in my head went silent, and time seemed to slow. I took in everything.

The Bro was going in for a third swipe at Felix, who could barely stand as it was. He was tilting slightly, bleeding from large gashes on his upper torso and leg.

My eyes narrored in rage. He was hurt.

I armed myself faster than ever and shot precisly though the monsters brain.

As it's lifeless body fell one way, I rushed to catch Felix, who was falling the other.

His head landed in my lap and I looked down at his twiching face. Tears ran down my face, as I feared for the worst.

"No! Felix!" I cried. "Idiotule! Why would you-! No! Don't close your eyes damnit! You have to stay awake!"

"FELIX!"

His eyes slid shut.

...

"Fuck this, fuck that, fuck Mr. Tesill. I hate my god. damned. life!"

Felix stared questionably at the red haired female who had just come from one of Mr Tesill's Trigonometry classes.

"Wow! She's a feisty one, eh, Felix?"

Felix gave a side glance to his close friend Cosmin. They had just gotten out of art class, and the campus grounds weren't nearly as crowded as they usually are.

"Do you know her?"

Cosmin shrugged his shoulders. "Not really." He scratched his head next. "She's in my Ecology class. Pretty quiet, most times. Gets a mouth with Gibson though." Cosmin seemed to laugh at something, pointing over at the red head.

"Speak of it..."

There was Gibson, a classmate of theirs, bugging the redhead yet again.

"Fuck OFF, Gibson." She screamed punching him in the face. "I don't want to deal with your mouth ever again!"

Gibson stumbled slightly, before smiling. This was a game to him. He'd come back even stronger.

"Wanna go out sometime?"

"Yes!" She screamed. "To a morgue! I'll take you there right now!"

Before she had the chance, a white haired female came and scooped up the red head, like she weighed nothing.

"She's Romanian. The red head." Cosmin started. "I wonder if they're all that angry."

...

Sylvanas stared at the lifeless Felix. She had tended to his wounds to the best of her ability, even changed him in a fresh set of clothes. Sylvanas did find a way into the outer castle and was currently in one of the bedrooms. She was sitting next to the bed Felix occupied. She was tired from carring him, and the rest of the events from today.

"Sylvanas.."

Her head hit the desk, faster than Stephano could call out. She shot back up instantly. Tired, watery eyes slowly scanned around the room.

"No one is here, Stephano... Please, can I rest?"

Stephano was confused. She was pleading. A tone Stephano would never have guessed she was capable of.

"Alright, i'll alert you if something happens."

Those where the only words she needed. Her head slumped back to the desk, and in seconds, she was out.

...  
Stephano watched her sleep, feeling ever so nervous.


End file.
